Самый громкий шепот
by Ayara Sky
Summary: Самые громкие слова всегда произносят шепотом. Легкое АУ после 48 серии. Тяжело раненный Баско, обставив все таким образом, будто он погиб, исчезает. Но не для всех.


_«Любовь - последняя и самая тяжелая детская болезнь»._

Когда Баско впервые выныривает из зыбкого сна, до краев наполненного болью, он слышит чей-то смутно знакомый голос и чувствует прикосновение теплых рук. Его немного знобит, голова гудит, словно по ней били чем-то тяжелым, но все же он находит в себе силы приоткрыть глаза и видит лишь расплывчатый силуэт, который мгновенно признает.

- Ты, - говорит он, и короткий отзвук слова тяжелым камнем оседает под языком.

- Я, - тихо отвечают ему, и на лоб Баско ложится холодный компресс. – Спи.

И он вновь погружается в густой, вязкий, словно трясина, тяжелый сон.

Когда Баско вновь открывает глаза, первое что он видит - ленивые солнечные зайчики, игриво скачущие по стенам, в такт легкому покачиванию головы девушки. Она напевает что-то себе под нос, выжимая полотенце, но мгновенно вздрагивает и подбирается, когда видит, что пират очнулся. Легкая улыбка трогает ее губы, хотя в глазах отчетливо читается не то настороженность, не то волнение, не то встревоженность.

- Принцесса, - глухо бросает Баско, пытаясь одновременно и встать, и справиться с подобравшимся к горлу сухим кашлем. Аим тут же бросается ему на помощь, не давая упасть.

- Пей, - тихо говорит она, поднося кружку с прохладной водой к пересохшим губам.

Баско недолго мечется между желанием отказаться или принять чужую помощь - убить он ее всегда успеет, главное сейчас - выжить самому, и жадно пьет воду крупными глотками. Экс-принцесса скорее чисто инстинктивно, чем осознанно, поглаживает его по спине, другой рукой придерживая стакан, и внимательно наблюдает за ним.

Напившись, пират делает глубокий вдох и падает обратно на простыни. Голова все еще гудит, но дышать становится намного легче. Взгляд проясняется, и, хоть все тело ужасно ломит, он вполне, хоть и не совсем свободно, но может двигаться. И естественно, сразу подскакивает - его все же ведет немного в сторону, и хватает принцесску - как обидно он ее называет про себя, резко разворачивая к себе лицом.

- Что вы задумали? - обозленно шипит он, но Аим только удивленно распахивает глаза.

- Прости?

- Как вы поняли, что я жив? И как нашли? Почему я здесь? И где остальные гокайджеры? Что вам нужно?

Она мягко перехватывает его все еще слабые руки и без труда разжимает пальцы.

- Тебе сейчас нельзя волноваться, а то раны снова откроются, - тихо говорит она, укладывая его обратно на постель. - Здесь только мы. Ребята не знают о том, что ты жив. Не беспокойся, тебе ничего не угрожает.

Аим легким прикосновением убирает длинные пряди с лица Баско, прилипшие к влажной коже, но пират бьет ее по руке, с трудом сдерживая болезненный стон от резкого движения.

- Что это значит?

- Это значит, что ты в безопасности. И сейчас тебе нужно отдыхать.

Баско хмурится, вновь перехватывая ее руку, потянувшуюся за влажным полотенцем.

- Тогда почему ты мне помогаешь? Почему не оставила меня умирать? Если это ради личной выгоды, то почему я не связан и рядом нет остальных? Я ведь столько раз пытался тебя убить! Почему? - он сжимает ее запястье - тонкое, ломкое, бледное. Если бы Баско захотел - то переломил бы эти хрупкие косточки, как овсяное печенье, даже особо не напрягаясь.

Может, Аим и научилась кое-чему под четким руководством Марвелоса, но она все еще оставалась принцессой. Маленькая, хрупкая неженка, о которой нужно заботиться и оберегать от всего на свете. К примеру, от космических пиратов, желающих ей смерти.

Девушка опускает голову, пряча взгляд за длинной челкой; голос ее выходит непривычно глухим и тихим.

- Это, конечно, не твое дело, но когда-то из-за моей слабости я потеряла не только своих родителей, но и свою планету. В тот день погибло так много моих людей, они все искали возможность спастись, искали помощи, но... Но меня там не было, - она улыбается, но улыбка ее выходит очень горькой, и Баско, отпустив ее руки, с трудом давит неведомый ранее позыв обнять девушку. - И я больше не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь умирал.

Аим быстро отворачивается. Пират готов поклясться, что она смаргивает слезы, но почему-то это не приносит удовлетворения.

- Тебе лучше лечь. Хоть ты и регенерируешь достаточно быстро, тебе сейчас лучше поменьше двигаться. А мне нужно вернуться на корабль, пока ребята меня не хватились. Но завтра я вернусь. Обещаю. Не переживай, здесь тебя никто не найдет.

Она убегает, не обернувшись. Баско и не думает ее останавливать, лишь откидывается на спину и закрывает глаза.

Как и обещала, Аим появляется на следующий день. И на следующий. И еще на следующий.

Она приходит в разное время, но всегда заботливо присматривает за злейшим врагом, меняя бинты и готовя, хоть и очень простую, но вполне съедобную еду. Что для принцесски, в жизни не делающей ничего своими руками, совсем неплохо.

Баско не хочет признавать, но постепенно ему начинает это нравиться. Это странно и непривычно - подпускать к себе кого-то настолько близко, но в груди от этого разливается приятно тепло - пират уж почти и забыл, что это, когда о тебе заботятся.

Аим много улыбается и мало говорит, но это его вполне устраивает. Она не спрашивает у него ни о чем, равно как и Баско не спрашивает у нее, где находится Галлеон, что планирует Марвелос, и как, черт побери, ей удается постоянно сбегать с корабля.

И так монотонно и однообразно продолжается много-много дней, но Баско совсем не хочется жаловаться.

Когда пират в очередной раз просыпается, ее привычно нет рядом. Раны почти зажили, боль во всем теле почти утихла, оставшись где-то на задворках мыслей, и он решает, наконец, осмотреться.

В доме тихо-тихо, не слышно даже часов, а звуки улицы кажутся будто приглушенными, словно пират заперт под большим стеклянным куполом в границах четырех стен. Он бесшумно обходит крохотную квартирку – после огромного корабля она кажется и впрямь маленькой, заглядывая в каждый угол – то ли от любопытства, то ли от нечего делать. Она кажется обжитой и уютной: чайник все еще теплый, на спинке дивана лежит аккуратно сложенный розовый джемпер, а порывы ветра из приоткрытого окна колышат тонкие розоватые занавески.

Баско чувствует себя чужим; ему неведомы уют и покой, а сердце встает поперек горла от четкого ощущения отвращения: то ли к этой неуклюжей принцессе, то ли к этому дому, то ли к самому себе.

И когда он уже почти определяется к чему же именно, то слышит поворот ключа в замке.

Аим открывает дверь, едва удерживая большой пакет одной рукой. В темных волосах и на ресницах серебрятся снежинки, еще не успевшие растаять, и Баско не может не подумать, что сейчас она очень красива. И тут же отгоняет непривычные и кажущиеся нелепыми и неправильными мысли и спешит ей на помощь, игнорируя легкие отзвуки боли во всем теле.

Девушка улыбается ему, когда он забирает пакет. Неправильное чувство в груди только растет и ширится от ее улыбки. Но несмотря на это, оно все равно отдает горечью.

- А на улице идет снег, - все так же улыбаясь, говорит она, усаживаясь на краешек стула и глядя, как Баско достает продукты. Пират чувствует себя донельзя странно и фантасмагорично – ему и в голову не приходило, что он может вот так, по-семейному, сидеть на кухне со своим врагом, разговаривать о глупостях и думать, что у них будет на обед. Но вопреки всему ему хорошо.

- Это так странно?

- Нет, - она вновь улыбается, но в ее улыбке Баско слышатся странные нотки, которые он не может расшифровать, глубинные чувства, которые ему незнакомы, - На моей планете никогда не шел снег.

- Почему?

- Почему? - принцесса удивленно распахивает глаза и приоткрывает рот. - Никогда об этом не думала... - она на мгновение замолкает: - Знаешь, я тут подумала, - дергает головой, отводя взгляд, и становится похожа на маленького забавного зверька, явно меняет тему и подходит к нему слишком близко, так что у Баско перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует тонкий, нежный аромат ее духов. – У каждого должен быть свой дом, где он будет чувствовать себя… Где он будет чувствовать себя собой.

Она протягивает ему ключи, и Баско мельком замечает пушистый розовый брелок и слышит перезвон колокольчиков.

- Теперь это и твой дом. Тебе больше не нужно бегать по всей Вселенной, ты можешь остаться тут и просто жить своей жизнью.

Баско медлит, переводя взгляд с ключей на девушку и обратно.

Между ними повисает тишина, да такая плотная, глухая, что он слышит, как на улице падает снег - кажется, эта глупая принцесса опять забыла закрыть дверь.

- Знаешь, - наконец, медленно говорит пират, - Я всегда думал, что самый глупый человек, которого я встречал - это Док, но я ошибся. Я никогда не встречал никого глупее тебя.

Она смеется, и в ее смехе он слышит полузабытый смех матери. Баско обозленно поджимает губы, собирается, вмиг становясь тем самым опасным противником, который столько раз пытался уничтожить их, и, не контролируя вспышку гнева, хватает ее за горло. Те воспоминания, что остались от родителей у него, юноша вряд ли может назвать приятными.

- Я могу убить тебя, - говорит он, чуть сжимая пальцы.

Аим пожимает плечами и улыбается, и легкий отзвук смеха все еще перезванивается в глубине ее глаз. Но бывшая принцесса серьезна, как никогда.

- Тогда вся команда потом найдет тебя и отомстит. А я умру с чистой совестью. Потому что из-за меня больше никто не умрет.

Баско сплевывает на пол, отпускает ее и уходит, костеря на чем свет стоит, и чувствует чужой взгляд, упирающийся между лопаток. Больше они не обмениваются ни словом.

Лишь позже вечером, когда Баско лежит на диване, бесцельно глядя в потолок, Аим устраивается рядом, садясь прямо на пол, и полы пышной юбки раскрытым розовым бутоном растекаются по светлому ковру. Он краем глаза наблюдает за ней, а она подшивает его накидку, мурлыкая под нос незатейливый мотивчик. В комнате почти безмолвно тихо, и эта тишина так давит Баско на уши, что лучше уж говорить ни о чем, чем молчать. Он ловит взглядом болтающийся из стороны в сторону темный хвостик, забранный у макушки светлой лентой.

- Как ты поняла, что я остался жив?

- Все очень просто, - она медлит, подбирая слова.

- Насколько просто? Насколько, если ты единственная, кто поняла, что моя смерть всего лишь фикция?

Экс-принцесса аккуратно откладывает в сторону иголки с нитками и поворачивается к нему лицом, но смотрит все равно в пол.

- Знаешь, у меня гораздо больше общего с монстрами, нежели с людьми.

Аим явно ждет от него ответной реакции, но когда не получает, все же решается продолжить.

- Ты же побывал уже на многих планетах, и знаешь, как одни расы могут отличаться от других, даже при сильном внешнем сходстве. Моя родная планета входит... входила в Альянс семи планет, жители которой произошли не так, как обычные люди. Честно говоря, я и сама не знаю истоков нашего происхождения, но когда подобные нам умирают, то они обращаются в звездную пыль, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме воспоминаний и серебристой горстки пепла. Наверное, это в некотором роде даже хорошо, но нас не учили чтить память наших предков. И это... неправильно. Правда, это я осознала, только побывав на Земле. А еще как-то во время наших путешествий я тайком попросила Нави скорректировать наш путь, чтобы пройти мимо моей планеты. И знаешь, она была прекрасна. Огромная мертвая планета, сияющая серебряным звездным светом в космической пустоте. Я знаю, что ее уже не возродить, хоть и до сих пор иногда мечтаю, что когда-нибудь, когда эта война закончится, то я... То я смогу...

Аим поднимает голову, глядя на него, и несмотря на последние закатные зайчики, шаловливо скользящие по стенам, в ее глазах Баско видит далекие звезды. И сердце его, тревожно замерев, начинает быстро-быстро биться поперек горла.

- В общем, я знаю, когда подобные нам умирают, а когда только делают вид. Но все равно ты был серьезно ранен, и если бы я не нашла тебя, ты бы вскоре погиб. Хотя ты и наш враг, я не могла этого допустить. - Аим с преувеличенным интересом разглядывает пол, тяжело выдыхает и кусает губы, прежде чем продолжить: - Знаешь, а Марвелос очень тяжело переживает твою смерть. Мне кажется, он до последнего верил, что между вами все станет так, как раньше. Он, конечно, усиленно скрывает это, но иногда... Иногда я вижу его потухший взгляд, и...

Странное, неприятное, горьковатое осознание чего-то неясного кольнуло в груди - осознание чего-то, чему Баско еще не мог дать названия. Он в упор посмотрел на Аим, и девушка замерла.

- Почему же тогда это заметила ты?

Он видит, как алеют ее щеки и кончики ушей, но девушка упорно молчит.

- Почему?

- Это... - наконец, выдавливает она, - сложно. Я не могу тебе объяснить.

- Почему? - тревожное чувство скрежещет в груди, и Баско хмурится, вскакивая с дивана. Глухое раздражение разъедает грудную клетку.

- Я... Баско...

Пират злобно суживает глаза, глядя на тревожно замершую девушку.

- Не хочешь говорить? Тогда я спрошу у него об этом сам...

- Баско!

Но что она может сделать против него? Отобрать у нее морфер проще, чем обмануть Луку поддельным бриллиантом. Баско почти не прикладывает усилий, а Аим может только нелепо барахтаться, пытаясь вырвать руки из его хватки. Она сейчас такая смешная: с растрепанными волосами, гневно блестящим взглядом и все еще пунцовыми щеками, что пират не сдерживает усмешки.

- Эй, Марви, - насмешливо тянет Баско в передатчик, глуша отчаянный крик девушки, и с каким-то садистским удовольствием слушая на том конце гневную речь Марвелоса, назначает встречу и отключается. Аим он почти сразу же отпускает, но морфер возвращать не спешит, равно как и смотреть на нее - несмотря на все еще полыхающее раздражение, Баско гложет чувство вины.

Принцесса подтягивает колени к груди и прячет лицо в ладонях. Ему кажется, что она беззвучно плачет.

Баско поджимает губы и уходит в другой конец комнаты, усиленно равнодушно глядя в окно.

В этот раз настойчивый, мерный ход часов кажется ему неприлично громким.

А Аим не говорит ему больше ни слова.

- Эй, Марви, давно не виделись! - Баско улыбается, завидев пять до отвращения знакомых силуэтов, и предвкушение пьянит его не хуже глотка хорошего, выдержанного рома. Нет ничего приятнее, чем заставлять людей страдать, особенно когда можешь смертельно ранить их простыми словами. Он тянет Аим за собой, и эта глупышка семенит следом, не решаясь поднять взгляда.

- Отпусти ее, - рычит Марвелос, и в темном, глухом взгляде он видит клокочущую ненависть, сполна приправленную страхом, и на мгновение спотыкается. Марви никогда ничего не боялся, он всегда был самым бесстрашным из них, но теперь...

Баско кидает взгляд на Аим, и кривая усмешка трогает его губы.

Так вот чего... нет, за _кого_ он боится.

- Мммм, дай-ка подумать... Нет, - шально улыбается пират, вскидывая руки. Гокайджеры не двигаются, лишь напряженно наблюдают за каждым его действием, опасаясь, что он может навредить Аим. Хорошо, наверное, что они не знают, что он вряд ли причинит ей какой-то вред после всего того, что она для него сделала. Может Баско и был пиратом, причем весьма отъявленным и бесчестным, но по счетам он всегда умел платить.

- Баско... Я тебя же...

- Нет! - пронзительно вскрикивает Аим и сжимает его ладонь свободной рукой. Баско удивленно смотрит на нее, а принцесса смотрит в упор на капитана Галлеона и качает головой, словно говоря "Нет, не надо". И Марвелос кивает в ответ, мгновенно расслабляясь и делая шаг назад.

...Что только злит Баско и больно колет глубоко в груди, и он дергает Аим на себя, вглядываясь ей в глаза, в которых совершенно нет страха. Неведомое, глухое, непонятное чувство вновь сжимает его в тиски.

- Отпусти мою руку, мне больно... – Баско сжимает ее тонкое, почти болезненно-бледное запястье, и на нем почти мгновенно расцветают яркие лепестки синяков. Неженка, принцесска, ну какая из нее вообще пиратка?

- Мне тоже.

- Но это разная боль.

- Откуда тебе знать?

- Я знаю этот взгляд, - она смотрит на него почти виновато. - Только ты просто еще не понимаешь...

- Почему?

- Баско, все не так...

- Тогда почему ты так смотрела на него? Так, будто знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо другой? Почему он понял тебя без слов? Почему? Отвечай!

Аим сжалась, будто стала меньше, похожей на ту испуганную принцессу, какой была кажется так давно, и тихо, так что это можно было бы принять за отзвук ветра, прошептала:

- Я его люблю, - но ее голос прозвучал для него оглушительнее раската грома.

В груди взорвалась персональная Сверхновая, опустошая его изнутри, и глухое раздражение, смешанное с ревностью, мгновенно выгорело, не оставив после себя и намека, а неверное чувство влюбленности острой иглой встало поперек горла. Баско сжал зубы, отпуская чужое запястье.

- Иди, - девушка на мгновение опешила, прижимая руку к груди, - Иди отсюда, пока я не передумал. ПОШЛА ВОН! - рявкнул он, но Аим, благодарно улыбаясь, привстала на цыпочках, обнимая его за шею. Баско не нашел в себе ни силы, ни желания ее оттолкнуть.

- Спасибо.

Она медленно пошла вперед, глядя прямо перед собой, а Баско смотрел ей вслед. С Марвелосом они едва соприкоснулись кончиками пальцев, но в этом жесте крылось неведомо-глубокое чувство, золотыми лучиками счастья отразившееся в глазах девушки, какого он никогда не видел, когда Аим была рядом с ним.

И, не в силах больше смотреть на это, он переместился как можно дальше, в отчаянии круша все, что видел на своем пути.

А в его кармане, позвякивая, лежали знакомые ключи с нелепым брелоком.

И хотя впервые за всю жизнь у него появился дом, куда ему хочется приходить, он больше не может себе позволить туда вернуться.


End file.
